


A Day in the Captain's chair

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Original character crew, USS Phoenix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: The stories of the USS Phoenix told by their Captain, Kat Nottawa.





	A Day in the Captain's chair

I was born in a little town in Ohio. I grew up fast, and I grew up hard, so when I knew I wanted to get out of Ohio, out of my dad’s house, Starfleet was a seemingly perfect option. I had always wanted to be a diplomat or a linguist, so there I was putting in my application to the Academy, promising my service to the stars. My mom and dad were pissed, and I was relieved to finally get away, especially when I received my acceptance letter. There I was, 17 years young, my hair braided and my great-aunt’s beadwork around my neck. Lying at my feet were my bags, and around me stood my family, my siblings. These were my starshines, my reasons for being something other than a mundane career worker. My dad, off to the side with my stepmom looked at me as I began my journey into the universe. Molly, the youngest of my siblings, only a four year old, latched onto my side.

“Don’t go Katie.” She whimpered as she set her brown eyes to stare into my hazel ones. 

“Mollikins, I will call when I get to San Fran. I love you, but I have to go, my shuttle is leaving soon.” 

“Don’t go.” She cried, and I knelt down onto her level, pulling her into a hug. My other siblings looked sad, but proud. I hummed The Beatles’ “Ob-la-di, Ob-la-da” as I calmed the small girl.   
“Desmond has a barrow in the Marketplace, Molly is the singer in the band. Desmond told Molly, ‘girl I like your face’.” I booped her on the nose, and grabbed my bags. “Go back to mom and dad Mols.” I smiled a watery smile, and picked up my bags as the shuttle landed, only to set them back down again, and hugged everyone. But like every other event in my life, my mother wasn’t there. Kenna, the second oldest, also the one I worry for the most, hugged me with tears in her blue eyes. Conner, whom has yet to hit his first growth spurt of his teenage years, still stood a mere four foot five, and I hugged him tightly. Then hugging Allison I gathered my things once more. I boarded the shuttle and off I went to San Francisco. 

I arrived and was in awe of the academy, and was brought into a group of students. 

“Welcome to Starfleet Academy, you are all new recruits and we look forward to assisting in the preparation of your careers in the 'Fleet. You will find your Dorm assignments by field of study and gender identity. Please look at your PADD, it will tell you of where you will be going.”

Looking at my PADD I followed the map to my dorm. An Orion woman manned the desk and smiled at me. “You are?” She asked me, flaming red hair pushed over her right shoulder.

“Katlyn Nottawa.”

“Oh! Excellent!! You're rooming with Nyota Uhura, third floor to the left it's 375.” 

“You are?” I asked, trying to inquire her name.

“I am?” She smiled, “I am Gaila, your Resident Advisor.”

“Lovely to meet you, I should head to my room.”

With that awkward exit I worked my way up to the third floor. Finding my room I took my key and swiped it and walked inside. There a beautiful black girl stood sorting her part of the room. Clearing my throat I caught her attention. 

“Aaniin.” I said, “I'm Katlyn Nottawa, your roommate.”

“Nyota Uhura, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She responded holding out her perfectly manicured hand. I took it and smiles easily, I felt like I would get along very well with Nyota.

“You can call me Kat, nearly everyone does.” 

“My friends generally just call me Nyota, not really shortened much.”

“Would Ny be ok?” 

“Absolutely! Also, what are you going for?” She asked as I unpacked my bags, placing photos of my siblings next to my tall bed. 

“Non-Verbal xenolinguistics and Diplomacy.” I said and she looked surprised.

“Non-Verbal is one of the harder degrees. You're certain of that?”

“Of course!” I smiled, “My first language was American Sign Language.”

“Wait, does that mean your readings were high for mental reading?”

“Yep, I'm a bit of an empath and I can slightly see auras.” I smiled, “I had a Vulcan friend growing up and he helped me figure out how to control everything. In fact he plans on joining Starfleet as well, and becoming a doctor.”

“Well, I say you both have wonderful goals.” she said, “Is he your..?”

“No, no, he’s gay.”

“Ah, well, may I ask if you have anyone, or anything?”

“No, I'm grey ace, and heteroflexable at most, you?”

“I'm skilled in InterGAYlactic Lesbianage.” She said with a smile and I giggled.

“That's fair.”

That night began a friendship that has kept up over the years blossomed. Our third year I got my own apartment on campus, and Uhura moved in with Gaila. I was working a part time job at a small tea shop called Inteargalactic. There was this Scottish man, obviously a student in his final year or so at the Academy would come in and order the same thing every time. I knew his order by heart, and had a crush on him. I told Uhura, and she laughed when I pointed him out to her as we were walking around campus. 

“Montgomery Scott? Well, you definitely have a taste for intellectual men, don't you?” She grinned. “He’s teaching Engineering courses on Warp Theory, until he gets an assignment.”

I sighed, but not long after, there was a problem with a dog, and Scotty was sent to some distant outpost. 

After that I graduated from the Academy with honors. I did double major, Non-Verbal Xenolinguistics, and Xeno-Diplomacy.

It took some time, but I moved through the ranks. I was told multiple times that I couldn't captain a ship, because I was a red shirt. Now, now I'm Captain Nottawa, of the USS Phoenix, a Miranda Class ship in Starfleet. 

Today was a normal day, S'elot calmly took readings in Med Bay, Madi patrolled the ship, everyone was content. I smiled at my PADD, the smiling face of my sister looked back at me. Yet I also had this inkling that my crew was plotting something. 

I have a feeling that it deals with Montgomery Scott.


End file.
